The Borderlands
The Borderlands is the opposite of Ararui, It is a large plain area with lots of dead grass, deserts, hotness and mountains. The most notable places in the Borderlands are the Border, the Giant Mountains, the Trollskur Caverns, the Solitary Plain and the Great Desert. There are, like Ararui, 5 races that make their home here sapiently. The fierce and barbarious Ogres, the sly and mischievious Goblins, the fast, quick and dim-witted Trolls, the proud Dark Elves and the tribal Orcish Shamans. There are many Earth-like creatures that live here as well, such as lizards, tortoises and snakes. There are also other creatures like Desert Worms andDesert Worms Plainsbeasts. The Borderlands is sworn enemies of the Humans and other races in Ararui. A great border wall seperates the two kingdoms from fighting. In the Borderlands there is dominant rule controlled by a Dark Elf king. Major Places in the Borderlands 'The Giant Mountains, bigger then Northeron' These mountains are literally huge, and the Ogres live here unsurprisingly. No man has ever set foot on the peaks of the Giant Mountains, because the barbaric Ogres who live there are fierce and territorial, and also hungry. The Mountains sore above the rest of the Borderlands, and has huge peaks coming up from the mountains. Considering there is no snow here, the mountains are dead and desolate. It is located in the South-West corner of the Borderlands. 'Trollskur Caverns, a Great Mine' The Trolls of Trollskur are miners, and they work with the Goblins who live in the same place. The Trollskur Caverns are massive, housing thousands and thousands of ore and tens of multiple types of the stuff. The Trolls and Goblins work together to mine it for the Dark Horde, for the use of battle against the foul Humans. The Trolls are sworn enemies with the Elves, who used to flood their mines.' It is located in the top-right corner of the Borderlands, underneath the Border.' 'The Great Desert, where no Man Dare Tread' The Great Desert brings all the area where the other places aren't and joins them. It is a huge, vast area with nothing within kilometers of sight, only some trees, rocks and a huge, hot landscape beyond. There are some small mountains and hills in the desert, as well. No specie lives there sapiently, yet. The Dark Elven Citadel sits in the South, right away from the Border. 'The Solitary Plain, Very Long Grass' The Solitary Plain is, as the title suggests, a huge plain of extremely long grass that can reach of height of a normal man and higher still. The tall and tribal Orcs live here, plotting against rival tribes and some helping the Dark Elven horde. Masses of Orcs have been seen travelling to and fro from the Solitary Plain to the Dark Elven citadel in the South. It is located in the top-left of the Borderlands, under the Border. Sapient Creatures of the Borderlands Orcs are huge, bulky and strong tribal beasts that "hunt" in packs of three or more. Their tribes can reach up to sixty individuals, while larger tribes reach eighty. There are about twenty tribes across the Borderlands, all fighting with each other and squabbling over spots, minerals and food. Goblins are small, but nasty and tricky. They are excellent thieves, better then the Lizard-men in Ararui. Goblins mine with the Trolls in the Trollskur Caverns, but cannot mine very well due to their size, which is quite tiny. Goblins attack with sharp claws and teeth and reek of something smelly. Ogres are fat, large but strong. They are fatter then two to four Dwarves stuck together. However, their fatness is never laughed at because of their strength, being able to rip open stone easily. They move extremely slow, though, and so are taken down when they try to get at the Border. Trolls are tall, skinny and fast. They have really good accuracy and can hit almost any still target and most likely a moving one, too. They are sworn enemies of the Elves, who used to flood their mines with water. The mine in the Trollskur Caverns with the Goblins, but are better at mining then their smaller brethren. Dark Elves are tall, strong and skinny. They are extremely fast on foot, have a good accuracy (but not better then Trolls) and are very good archers. Dark Elves have a darker, greyer skin then their Wood Elven cousins, and are more fierce. Even though the Wood Elves are cannibilistic beasts, the Dark Elves wish to destroy them and all other life in Ararui. They are the sworn enemy of all good living things. Category:Places